Frozen
by Mickey3
Summary: Jack O'Neill was sick. There was no denying it now, much as he'd like to. *Rating is for Minor Language*


**Frozen**  
**by Mickey**

E-mail: jack_fan2004

Completed 10/23/2012

Season: 6

Spoilers: Frozen

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.

Word Count: 855

Author's Notes: Written for the February 2012 stargatdrabbles list's screencap challenge. A little late, as per usual, but I did manage to finish it! Yes, I know I've done a Frozen missing scene before, but I'm doing it again! :::sticks out tongue like a five year old::: So there! Lol. Many thanks to Erin for betaing this for me!

* * *

Jack O'Neill was sick. There was no denying it now, much as he'd like to. He'd started feeling it the night before and gone to bed feeling crappier than he had in a long time. He'd woken up feeling unimaginable worse. His body was pretty much nonresponsive -other than being able to blink and move his head a little- and on fire. Okay, so, obviously it wasn't _literally_ on fire, but it sure _felt_ that way!

God, he hated being sick. Especially when he was so sick he couldn't even get out of bed... like now. Not just because he felt so crappy, but because it was damned inconvenient. Not only could he not do his job, but it also made it much more difficult to look after his "kids". He'd been leery of Ayiana ever since they thawed her out and found out that after, oh a million years or so on ice, she was actually still _alive_!

Now that had been a surprise for all of them.

But the look on Jonas's face had been absolutely priceless! If only he'd had a camera...

Jonas was beginning to grow on him. Sorta. The guy was extremely annoying, more so than Daniel had _ever_ been -which kinda surprised Jack- but he was every bit as smart as he boasted. Which made him that much more annoying. At least Daniel hadn't boasted about how smart he was.

Much.

And it would really be best _not_ to let his thoughts go there. Even just thinking about Daniel still hurt too much.

As much as he hated this, Jack was glad Ayiana did as he asked and healed Jonas. He didn't think he could handle loosing another teammate right now.

Not even him.

Too bad she didn't have enough left in her to heal him too. _Guess it was just too much for her_, Jack thought. From the way she had collapsed after healing him, he was sure Jonas would be the last recipient of her gift. Oh hell, at least his team was safe. That was all that really mattered as far as he was concerned.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw Janet, Carter and one of the geeks in tow, come charging into the room he and Jonas were sharing. Ah, the cavalry had arrived! Finally. A small hand touched his head and throat and Jack looked up -though he didn't have to, he'd know that touch anywhere- into the concerned eyes of one Doctor Janet Fraiser. Just the feel of the doc's hand on his forehead was a comfort to him. She would fix things. Fix him. Doc always did. And if, this time, she couldn't... well then he was well and truly screwed.

Janet said something, whether it was to the others or to him Jack couldn't tell -couldn't even make out the words, then her hand slid from his throat and she gently stroked his hair.

The doc extracted a thermometer from somewhere in the depths of her bag of torture devices -and where the hell had that come from? He hadn't seen her come in with it- and stuck it in Jack's mouth. For once, he didn't protest. He just prayed the pen light wouldn't make an app-

Crap! Was that _really_ necessary?

What could possibly be in his eye that could tell her how to cure an Ancient -literally- disease?

After checking his pulse, the doc removed the thermometer from Jack's mouth and frowned as she eyed it. Shaking it a few times, she checked it again and her frown deepened. She said something, this time he was sure it was directed at him, as she smoothed his hair back again and he really wished he could make out the words. He saw her lips move, knew she was telling him she was going to take care of him, but she might as well have been speaking Greek. He really wanted to tell her he had complete faith in her abilities, but his mouth wouldn't cooperate.

The doc turned and spoke to someone behind her, a nurse, Jack guessed. She turned back to him and her hand slid to his cheek, pausing for a moment before it slid to his shoulder. Doc gave it a reassuring squeeze as she spoke to him again.

Glancing to his right, he caught the worried looks Carter and Teal'c exchanged. So not good.

His eyelids felt heavy, but he fought to keep them opened.

Well, maybe if he shut them for just a moment.

...And just when the hell had Janet put a hazmat suit on? _Guess I closed them a little longer than I thought_. Last he remembered, she was stroking his sweat soaked hair and whispering to him. Glancing down the length of his body then back up, he realized they'd been shut a while longer than he figured. He hadn't felt a damn thing when they, whoever "they" were, had moved him into the pod thingy he was currently in. As Janet shut the lid and he was whisked away, Jack thought _Yup. Well and truly screwed_.

Damn.

_THE END_


End file.
